


Domestic Bliss

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [3]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: The trials and tribulations of moving into a new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 1998.

"That's it, Mac, the perfect stroke. A little bit harder. Oh yes, that's it. Get the rhythm going."

"Is this okay? I don't want to splatter anything."

"That's why we're using a drop cloth, lover. Come on, the walls aren't going to paint themselves. We've got to get the painting finished before we can start to unpack."

"Tell me again what's wrong with white walls? I happen to like white."

"White is boring. Colors make rooms much more interesting. I mean, look around. This hallway is dull."

"Dull, huh?" Mac decided to prove to his partner just how interesting white rooms could be. Putting down his paintbrush, he moved toward Vic.

The older man had his back turned as he concentrated on applying green paint to the wall, so he didn't see Mac coming.

Although Mac had no intention of admitting it to the older man, he actually rather liked the color Vic had chosen for the hallway; it was, after all, the exact color of Vic's eyes, though he doubted the ex-cop realized that. Just at the moment though, Mac was much more interested in Victor himself than in paint of any color. Reaching around the other man, Mac snatched his roller away, grinning when Vic let out a yelp of surprise.

Vic spun around, right into Mac's arms, glaring. "What do you think you're doing? We had a deal, Mac; first the painting gets finished, then we can relax."

"Relax, Victor. Everything else is done, and it won't take long to finish up in here. We can take a break without the world coming to an end. You can be so anal sometimes."

Vic grinned hugely at Mac's choice of words. "Anal, hmm? I didn't hear you complaining about it this morning, or last night, or at lunch yesterday or-"

Mac cut him off by kissing him. "You know what I meant!" Mac's hands were busy stripping Vic's clothes off. "I haven't tasted you since we got up this morning. You don't want me to go into withdrawal, do you?"

Vic managed a shaky laugh even as he arched into Mac's touch. "God forbid. I'm pretty fond of your oral fixation."

Mac grinned up from where he was kneeling at Vic's feet. "So you think I have an oral fixation? True, suckers are my favorite candy." Mac proceeded to demonstrate how he liked to eat suckers. First he licked the length of his treat, lapping at it with his whole tongue. Then he drew just of tip into his mouth, probing it with his tongue. He sucked lightly at first, then harder, drawing the entire length in. Of course, lollipops didn't usually try to push in farther, but Mac wasn't complaining. He loved how crazy he could make Vic.

Vic couldn't believe how hot Mac made him whenever he wanted. He knew it was mutual, but still. His thought processes fragmented as Mac drew him in even farther, swallowing to massage him. When Mac reached up with one hand to caress his lover's balls, it was too much for Vic, and he came.

Moments later, Vic was flat on his back on the floor with Mac leaning over him, licking and nibbling whatever caught his eye. Distracted from his thoughts that it was fortunate they were in a house now since he seemed to have become a screamer since getting together with Mac, Vic imagined what they must look like. He was prone, stark naked and obviously well loved, while his fully dressed lover straddled him on all fours, giving him yet another tongue bath.

Mac's attention soon focused on Vic's nipples, especially the one with the ring. He sucked and bit at them until they were flushed and standing rigidly at attention, and so was Vic's cock. Mac considered himself fortunate to have a lover who was so sensitive, and he had plans to someday soon find out if he could make Victor come just from playing with his nipples. But right now, Mac thought he would die if he didn't get inside his lover.

Mac couldn't even wait to undress, simply unfastening his jeans and pushing them down a bit after pulling out the tube he had taken to keeping in his pocket at all times ever since the two of them moved into their new home. Mac prepared himself and his lover, stroking Vic's cock a few times just because he wanted to.

Vic was moaning incessantly, writhing beneath Mac as he tried to get more friction where he needed it.

Mac pulled his lover's hips up, sliding into him oh-so-slowly while leaning forward to tug at the nipple ring with his teeth.

Vic tried to push onto Mac, to draw his lover in harder and faster, but Mac was determined to take it slow this time. Vic flung out a hand in search of something, anything to hang onto, grasping a handful of the drop cloth beneath them and barely noticing when his arm banged against something.

Mac continued to stroke in and out slowly despite Vic's pleas and curses, lowering more of his weight onto his lover to hold him still. This had the added advantage of compressing Vic's erection between their bellies. The feel of the cotton of Mac's T-shirt rubbing him with every stroke pushed Vic closer to the edge. Seeing this, Mac began to thrust in earnest, wanting them to come together. A few hard strokes later they did.

Seeing Victor's thighs trembling with the strain, Mac pulled out of his lover and dropped down beside him. Vic rolled over so that he ended up in his favorite position draped over Mac.

Mac lay still for a little while idly stroking Vic's back, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. "This is one hell of a wet spot I'm lying in," he announced.

Vic opened his eyes and started to laugh at the sight that greeted him.

"What?" Mac opened his eyes too and started to swear.

"Sorry, lover, I guess I knocked over the paint tray." Vic managed to gasp out the words between peals of laughter. He vaguely recalled banging into something toward the end, and the result was a green lover. Glancing down at himself, he found that they were a matched pair. "Come on, we've got to go wash this off before it dries."

The two men had just pushed themselves to their feet and stood swaying when the front door opened behind them after a quick knock. They stared in horror as the Director came in, only to stop dead in her tracks.

The Director stared in absolute amazement at the two green men before her, one naked and the other half so-Mac had pushed his jeans the rest of the way off before getting up. For the first time in recorded history, she was left speechless. She silently handed Vic a folder that they later found contained the documentation for the house and turned to leave. As she was stepping out the door, she did recover enough to say, "Nice color on you, boys."


End file.
